You Remind Me of the Ocean
by silver-kitsune223
Summary: When a long time friend of Will and Elizabeth’s is engaged against her will to a cruel man hiding in the persona of an honorable Admiral, and a plan to escape is formed, the scoundrel of a pirate captain, Jack, may just meet his match in this strongwilled
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Summary:** When a long time friend of Will and Elizabeth's is engaged against her will to a cruel man hiding in the persona of an honorable Admiral, and a plan to escape is formed, the scoundrel of a pirate captain, Jack, may just meet his match in this strong-willed young women. But will the two of them be able to keep their wits about when they find out the dangers are more supernatural then they first appeared. JackOC

My first Pirates of the Caribbean! Yay! And before anyone mutineers, let me just say I already have the first four chapters written out. That seems like a pretty good start to me, so I intend to finish this thing out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the little trinkets I have already legally purchased. _shifty eyes_ And Johnny Depp is not bound and gagged and hidden away in my school locker…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Her hair was billowing out behind her like one of the many sails on the ship, freed from its normal, neat braid. She smiled and inhaled deeply, greatly enjoying the sea salt smell and feeling the spray on her face. She took the sight in before her eyes with a lovers gaze. The sunset reflecting off of the blue green waters of the Caribbean, turning its white foam a peachy pink. She stepped up onto the side of the ship to better enjoy this scenic view. 'This is what paradise really is." She decided.**_

_**"Katherine"**_

**_She looked around confused, 'Who's calling my name?' _**

**"Katherine" **called the voice again, this time more annoyed.

**_She looked around sadly, as her perfect world frayed and disappeared._**

"Katherine you wake up this instant, or I'll poor this pitcher of water on you, I will!" scolded her long time maid, Rosie.

Katherine woke up to the sight of Rosie holding the said water pitcher threateningly "Rosie if you had waited five more minutes, I could have had happy thoughts for the rest of the day…" she mumbled into her pillow.

"What was that miss?" Rosie asked putting the pitcher back on the bed side table and pulling the covers off of her. Shivering and curling up into a ball she replied "Nothing"

"Well then hurry and get up. I've let you sleep in as long as I could, but now you have to get up and get ready for the ball tonight." she said opening up the thick white curtains and letting in the late morning sun.

Blinking and shielding her eyes Katherine saw it was actually almost noon. Getting up off your bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Why'd you let me sleep in so late?"

"I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't." she helped her into a pale cream robe. Something hit her

"Wait,"she said turning around to face Rosie "what ball?"

She gave Katherine a disappointed look and asked "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Alright I won't."

She sighed "Miss this ball is one of the most important of the whole social season; it's when all the young Misses start looking for suitable husbands!"

Katherine sat down at her ornate vanity and started to brush out her knee length chocolate brown hair, admiring how the light hit it and brought out its red and gold highlights. "Rosie I'm seventeen, I'm hardly a young miss anymore" she declared wincing at a particularly stubborn knot.

Rosie sighed again and took the brush from her "I don't know why you're so opposed to these kinds of things."

"Because I don't agree with how women are showed off like live stock at these sorts of things. "Besides I really have no intention of ever really marrying…" she trailed off looking to the side.

"Now you're just speaking nonsense" Rosie scolded. She quickly styled your hair into a tight French braid and picked out a simple but elegant lavender dress with indigo embroidery. "Now put this on, Miss Swan will be here any minute so you two can go pick out proper gowns for this evening."

Katherine visibly brightened at the thought of seeing Elizabeth again. She was one of the only real friends she had. 'Well her and Jared of course' Katherine thought, smiling at the notion of the only non-family male she felt comfortable around. Taking off her night gown and slipping into the dress, she remembered all the fun times she had had with those two.

It was even better when Will, who was now Elizabeth's fiancé, had joined in for the mischief. But things were changing now; they all had grown up and were expected to act like adults. It seemed like there'd never be anymore adventures for her again…

Shaking the sad thoughts from her head, Katherine checked her appearance in the mirror once more before heading downstairs. She was greeted with the familiar sight of her reflection. A petite, small framed young women with willowy features and olive skin.

She quickly put on some blush to accent her already high cheekbones and smudged a little kohl around her honey colored eyes. Squinting into the mirror she bit her lips to redden them a little. Giving her face one last once over she sighed 'If only I hadn't inherited my fathers nose my face would be perfect.' Katherine's nose had always been something of a sore spot for her.

That and her height, 'Or lack of it.' she thought ruefully. Shacking her head once again, she picked up the matching parasol to her dress and headed downstairs to greet her long time friend.

* * *

Yah, the first chapter is done, and the second will be up in a couple of days, so if this story vaguely piped your interest, please check back then. As always, tell me what you thought, and suggestions are appreciated greatly. 


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping and Confessions

Wow, since my mental requirements for updating were met so much sooner then I had expected, I decided to post the next chapter that much sooner.

A quick thanks to the people who read this and to the one person who reviewed. If anyone else has any questions or comments on the story, and be glad to hear them.

Disclaimer: _decked out in Jack Sparrow cosplay _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean _pause _Nomatter how much I would like too…

* * *

"Come on Katherine keep up!" called Elizabeth over her shoulder.

"I'm coming" she called back. Her mind had been wondering again. Back and fourth between the up coming ball and how long an evening it was probably going to be.

She sighed and glanced around at all the beautiful gowns. This was the fifth store they had been to in the last couple of hours. Katherine sighed again and got the feeling that she would drown in all this silk and lace if they stayed there any longer. "Honestly Elizabeth, I've plenty of fine gowns at home. Can't I just wear one of those?"

"No because everyone's already seen you in those," she frowned "don't you want to look nice, after all you might meet your future husband tonight."

Katherine snorted "Please don't even joke. Besides I've decided I don't ever really want to be married." she finished with a defiant look on her face. She turned and went in search of the dress she would were tonight, so they could get out of there and stop talking about marriage. She thought she heard Elizabeth mutter "Sounds like someone else I know…"

Katherine ignored her, because at that moment she saw the loveliest dress she had ever seen. It was an emerald green silk dress that was off the shoulders and had long sleeves that would reach to the tip of her finger tips, but unlike all the other dresses in the store, the skirt of this dress was flowy and straight, instead of being billowy and poofy.

Katherine fingered the material of the dress and marveled at the cool, slippery sensation of the silk between her fingers. She smiled at the thought of wearing the dress and feeling that sensation against her entire body. Katherine admired the dress some more and noticed the neck line was much more low cut then she had previously thought. She blushed at the idea of wearing it in public, but at the same time the notion thrilled her. She had wanted to know for so long what it was like to be one of those beautiful, graceful girls who held the attention of all the gentlemen in the room, to be able to hold that power over them and be able to handle it with a practiced ease.

Looking over the dress again, she imagined what Rosie would say about it. 'She would probably try to talk me out of buying it, since it is green silk and according to her green silk is very bad luck.' Katherine rolled her eyes at the mental image of her suppositious maid scolding her. She rationalized with herself that this dress would show off her best features, her small waist and long neck, that Rosie's superstition about green silk was pure nonsense, and that nothing bad was going to happen to her if she bought this dress.

After a few more minutes of consideration, Katherine decided to buy the dress. Figuring she would not need any new shoes to go with it, she had the store clerk put it on her family's tab and arranged for the dress to be delivered to her house later that afternoon.

Her last thoughts when she was stepping into the carriage with Elizabeth were 'After all, what is the worst that could happen tonight?'

* * *

Sorry this one is a little short and for the fact that it still lacks Jack (hey that kinda rhymes) but it was either this short chapter or combine it with the next one and I opted against that, so yah I promise the next one is longer and Jack is in it. And not to sound like I'm bragging, but I think the next chapter is one of the best ones I've written so far. So please check back in another day or two.


	3. Chapter 3 Drunken Bets and a Ball

Yay for the third chapter, and yay for the fact that this one is were Jack come in! Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't on anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, I would like to own a few of the actors, but unfortunately I don't have near that much money, so I don't own anything.

* * *

"Alright Rosie, I'm ready for you to help me into my dress." Katherine called stepping out from her adjoining bathroom.

"Come over here then." Rosie said gesturing Katherine over to her vanity. "How would you like to wear your hair, then?" she asked starting to comb out the knots from her freshly washed hair.

"Partly up with the rest down in curls." she said making faces and softly cursing when Rosie hit the big knots.

Rosie sighed hearing Katherine use the language she'd picked up from her parents. "I swear, if it weren't for the cursing and your smart mouth, you'd be the perfect little lady."

It was Katherine's turn to sigh. She could say a lot of things, like how she didn't want to be a perfect lady, or how there was really no such thing as the "perfect lady", but she decided to let it slide. For all of Rosie's talk about being a perfect lady, she was just as stubborn as she was.

After Rosie had finished with Katherine's hair, Rosie went to fetch a corset to wear underneath her new dress.

While she was busy doing that Katherine started on her make up. She outlined her eyes in kohl like the in morning, only darker and applied some mascara to make her pretty eyes really pop. Katherine left off on the blush, figuring she'd be flushing enough this evening, as it were. After a small debate, she decided to be daring and paint her lips a striking ruby red.

"Here we are miss, now get ready to suck in your breath." Rosie said loosely lacing up the back of the torture device called a corset.

"Is she ready yet?" called Elizabeth, sticking her head into Katherine's room.

"Not quite yet, but your just in time for the show." Katherine said bracing herself against the bed frame and sucking in her breath.

Elizabeth chuckled and went over to her vanity to do some final touches on her face.

"1, 2, 3!" counted Rosie as she pulled the strings tight. "There how's that?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to be able to breath?" Katherine said trying to adjust the blasted thing.

"No" said Elizabeth matter o' factly.

"Then it's perfect" she said dryly.

"Now now, none of that." scolded Rosie as she helped Katherine into her dress and fastened up the back.

She glanced in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. Katherine didn't even recognize her reflection. She looked like an older and more stunning version of herself.

She shook her head and turned to Elizabeth to get her opinion, and she was amazed at her friend's appearance as well. She looked absolutely lovely in a peach colored gown, with her golden hair in ringlets. Elizabeth's skin had this glow to it that almost seemed unearthly. Katherine suspected this had something to do with her engagement to William.

"Being in love really suits you Elizabeth," she breathed "Will better know how lucky he is."

Elizabeth smiled and blushed with pleasure. "I'm pretty sure he does." she said dreamily.

"So why it is that Will isn't occupying you tonight?" Katherine asked picking up the pewter locket her older brother had given her last year.

"He had to go meet an old friend tonight." Elizabeth said, helping Katherine with the clasp.

"An old friend, eh? Anyone I know?" she asked with mild interest.

Elizabeth got a goofy grin on her face "Not likely"

Before Katherine could question her any further, Rosie interrupted "Come on girls, get a move on, before you're late!" she said, ushering the both of them downstairs and out the door to the waiting carriage.

Never in Katherine's wildest day dreams did she imagine how drastically her life would change after they stepped out her front door. After tonight things would never be the same.

At the same time the two young women were stepping into the carriage, across town in a deserted, dusty little tavern, young Mr. William was meeting up with the said old friend, the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow.

"William, so good to see you." exclaimed jack when he laid eyes on his friend.

"Jack, it's good to see you too." said Will smiling and extending his hand.

"Of course it is" said Jack shaking it.

The two men then made their way to a table in the back of the little establishment, so as not to be disturbed. After they had ordered their drinks, which included Jack flirting with the waitress and getting slapped for his troubles, the pirate captain brought up something that had been on his mind for a while now "So dear William, what's this I hear about you not having a bachelors party?"

Will, who had been taking a sip of his drink at the time, responded by chocking on it. After he had cleared his throat he replied hoarsely "W-well Elizabeth didn't like the idea of it, and it wasn't really that important to me so…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"I see" was all Jack said, while solemnly stroking his beard like he was contemplating something of the up most importance. "Well if that's the case, then we'll just have to throw you one now!" said Jack motioning for the waitress to bring him some more rum.

Choking on his drink yet again Will spluttered out a shocked "W-what!?"

"Come on Will! Every man deserves at least one last hurrah before he takes that long walk down the isle." cried Jack, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I don't know about this-" started Will, but was cut of by Jack "Come on Will, we'll just have a couple of drinks, exchange some of our best stories, and perhaps convince that strumpet of a waitress to join us for a little fun." said Jack grinning devilishly.

Will flushed at what Jack was implying and tried again "I don't think Elizabeth would-" Jack cut him off once more and said "Look if you so worried about Elizabeth getting angry, you can blame the whole thing on me. You know she doesn't scare me half as much as she does you."

'Yes but you're not the one who has to live with her' thought Will scowling. Normally William would have continued protesting, but he didn't like the fact that Jack was implying that he couldn't stand up to Elizabeth.

'Lord knows he already makes enough cracks about me being a u-nick.' So thanks to Wills male pride, and what little alcohol he had already consumed, he agreed to the "sure to bring nothing but trouble idea."

Unfortunately, or fortunately as Jack saw it, a few drinks turned into a few more drinks and a few more and so on and so forth. It was some time after the sixth or seventh round that Will came up with his grand idea to get back at Jack.

"So Jack, Elizabeth doesn't scare you at all? Not even a little?" questioned Will, trying not to make it so obvious he had something in mind.

"Not in the least bit boy. Women are all the same, you just have to know how to handle them. And I have plenty of experience handling them." said Jack with a sloppier grin then usual, thanks to the rum.

Will raised an eyebrow at the comment "Is that so?" Jack grinned cockily and nodded "Well then Mr. Sparrow, I have a bet for you. Tonight you have to sneak into Elizabeth's house and steal one of her petticoats."

Upon hearing this dare, it was Jack's turn to spit out his drink. He had known Will Turner had something of a mischievous streak in him, but he would have never expected something like this from him. Maybe form one of his crew mates, but not him.

"What's wrong Jack? I thought you weren't afraid of Elizabeth or her temper. Or is it that this is just too much of a task for you?" inquired Will with a slightly condescending tone and a smirk.

It was Jacks turn to scowl "My dear boy, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. There is no task on this earth to great for me, savvy?" Will held up his hands in mock defeat and nodded "So you'll do it then?"

"Aye I will, but first let's get that waitress over her for some more rum and maybe a little fun, eh?" said Jack smirking.

Will laughed "Buts she's already turned you down four times and slapped you for two of them. How many more times are you going to ask?"

"Ah but you forget, the fifth time's always the charm."

Will laughed again and shook his head at his friend's antics. All in all he was very happy he had agreed to this evening, 'And' he thought 'was looking very much forward to the rest of it.'

* * *

Gasp How is this bet going to turn out? What's going to happen at this ball? Well if you really want to know, you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter after I post it. Comments and criticism are welcome as always


	4. Chapter 4 Engagements and misunderstandi

Nothing much to say but to please read.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Elizabeth, turning to face Katherine.

She gave her a small smile and chuckled nervously "Not really, but we probably shouldn't stall any longer."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly and offered Katherine her arm. She smoothed down her skirt one last time and gratefully accepted it as they both entered one of largest and most ornate missions in Port Royal.

Even after years of attending gatherings like this one, the first sight still managed to take Katherine's breath away. All the people preened and plucked to look their best, glittering in the light just like all the jewels and gold the adorned themselves with. But something about this scene always struck her as wrong. While these people, herself included, were living in the lap of luxury, others were out here working themselves to the bone and having nothing to show for it.

"Katherine, oh Katherine!" called a nameless and faceless lady of society.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your parents are waiting for you outside, in the garden."

She thanked her and headed of towards the garden. When she walked through the doors, she spotted her parents talking with a man she had never seen before. He looked like an older man, 40s or 50s, with the customary white wig, showing he was an important member of the upper crust. He was clad in a navels officer's uniform with enough swag on it to signify he was a high-ranking official. Closer up she could see he was tall and broad shouldered, and obviously took pride in his appearance, because there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere on him and not an article of clothing was out of place.

"Ah, Admiral Langston, may I present our lovely daughter, Katherine." said Katherine's father, his eyes shining with pride.

"Ms. Katherine it is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you." he said bringing her hand up to his lips in a gallant act. Her parents glanced at each other and something unreadable passed between. Remembering her manners she smiled and gracility thanked him.

"Katherine, Admiral Langston is our host this evening. This is his home." said her mother, as if she was hinting something.

"Oh," She faltered at a loss for words "well, it's a beautiful home."

"Yes it is, isn't?" said the Admiral with a small arrogant laugh.

Katherine covered up her grimace with a practiced giggle.

"Now Ms. Katherine, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked with a smile she believed was supposed to be charming. Really to her it just seemed cheesy.

Looking to her parents for help, she was sorely disappointed when her father answered for her "She would love to." Suppressing her groan, she accepted his arm as he led her back inside, and onto the dance floor. 'This is going to be a long night'

Jack and Will stumbled out of the tavern, laughing and joking a little too loudly. "Jack, I think it's time we head over to Elizabeths house now." said Will after catching his breath.

"My dear boy, I believe you're right." said Jack "So go hail us a carriage and well be on our marry way."

"Right well there's one problem with that."

"And what's that?" asked Jack, turning to look at his partner in crime.

"I don't have any money left." said Will grinning sheepishly.

"What do you mean you don't have any money left!?" roared Jack.

"Well, after you ran out, someone had to pay for the drinks. Plus the waitress wanted a whopping tip, after all the hassle she had to put up with tonight."

"I would have given her a big tip..." mumbled Jack sulkily. He turned back to Will "So how are we supposed to get to Elizabeths now?"

Will shrugged "Well, we could always just walk"

Jack looked at him like he was mad "Do you have any idea how long that will take!?"

Will beamed "As a matter of fact I do. So we should probably get a move on." With that being said, Will started of in the direction of his fiancé's home.

Jack cursed under his breath and wondered why Will never took his advice on not doing anything stupid. Jack trudged after him and thought 'This is going to be a long night.'

Katherine had been dancing on and off with the admiral all night, and she was finding out the more time she spent with him the less she liked him. He was arrogant, pompous, and vain. All he talked about was himself and his accomplishments. And she could live with things like that, a lot of the men she had met over the years were like that, but there was something mean about him. Something she couldn't put her finger on, but it still made him ugly in her perception.

Not even his best feature, his eyes, was redeeming. They were black, like two beetles, and they glittered with a certain controlled coldness, making it so when he smiled or laughed, it never would reach them. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Ms. Katherine?" asked the Admiral "Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I'm sorry, could you repeat it?" she inquired, feeling her face heat up.

He sighed "I was saying that you were such a lovely, well behaved girl, and how I couldn't see why no one had snatched you up and married you yet." he finished, apparently exasperated at the fact he had to repeat his sweet sentiments.

'He's probably used to women hanging on his every word.' she thought with slight disgust.

He looked at her for a few moments, as if he was trying to decide on something, then his face broke out into a smile. "I promised your parents I'd think about this a little longer, but I've come to my decision."

Katherine stared at him confused. 'What the bloody hell is he going on about now?' A vile sensation was growing in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly got the feeling that she didn't want to hear the next words out of his mouth.

"You see dear Katherine," she noticed that he had dropped the Miss "I've achieved a great many things for one so young," she pushed down the urge to roll her eyes "but there is still two things I have yet to accomplish." he paused as if he wanted her to ask what.

Not missing her cue "And what would those two things be?" she asked, dreading his answer.

"I have yet to take a young wife and consummate an heir."

Katherine opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

He went on "Your parents heard that I was in the market for a bride and they approached me some time ago about taking your hand in marriage. This whole party was put together so we could properly meet." He smiled again "And after encountering you this evening, I believe I'm inclined to accept their offer."

He continued on, but she didn't hear any of it. Her ears were ringing to loudly and it felt like something was constricting around her heart. "Excuse me Admiral, but it's awfully stuffy in here and I'm feeling a little faint. Would you mind terribly if I stepped outside for just a moment?" she managed to get out, and without even waiting for an answer, she took of towards the garden, were she had seen Elizabeth go minutes before. She just hoped Elizabeth was still there. It would look awfully strange if she said she was just stepping out to the garden, but was found wandering around instead.

"Elizabeth!" Katherine called, catching sight of her.

She whirled around and saw you racing toward her, white as a sheet. "Katherine, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." she said, taking in her pale and panicky expression with a concerned eye.

"It's worse then that! So much worse..." Katherine wasted no time in telling her what happened. When she was finished Elizabeth almost looked as shocked as her. "Oh, Elizabeth want am I to do? The man is horrid, there's no way I could ever learn to love him." Katherine cried.

"There, there now don't worry, we'll find a way to deal with this in the morning. But for now I think its best if you went home and rested." she said consoling her.

"Elizabeth, I can't go home tonight. I can't face my parents tonight, not after what they did." Katherine said, resentment and betrayal burning hot in her throat. "Please let me stay with you tonight." she pleaded with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was quite for a moment, and then she agreed. After running of to tell her father Katherine would be staying with them for the evening, she rushed back and escorted her out to the carriage that was waiting. It was only when she was well on her way to Elizabeth's house, did Katherine let the hot tears that had been building in the corners of her eyes fall.

'Why the bloody hell did I agree to this again?' thought the pirate captain, watching Will Turner shimmy up and over the iron gate surrounding swan manor. 'And why do I get the feeling young William has done this before?' he thought after seeing the black smith by pass the metal hurdle so easily.

Pushing the thoughts from his head, Jack made his way up and over the gate. His landing would have been cat like, had he not drank so much alcohol earlier. As a result his landing was more like a dead cat. After getting up and brushing the dirt of his chest, Jack made his way over to Will. "What's the hold up lad?" he asked, seeing Will frozen in place.

"Shh, I think hear something." he said, his eyes darting around.

"Like what, one of the servants?" Jack asked, undaunted at the prospect of a maid or a stable boy.

"No, it sounds like something else, like... carriage wheels!" he said, pushing the both of them into a nearby bush. "She wasn't supposed to be home until later..." Will was mumbling to himself.

Spitting some leaves from his mouth, Jack asked hopefully "So what, the plans off?"

Will looked like he was waging an inner battle. Finally he said, "No well go through with this like we intended. You just have to be extra quite now."

"I have to be extra quite? I take it that means you're not coming in with me?" said Jack in a drawling tone.

"No I have to be the look out now" said Will.

'A likely story' thought Jack rolling his eyes.

"It'll be easy after all the things you've been through," said Will, trying to appeal to Jacks pride "You just have to climb up the ivy and go through the second window on the right." Jack was still frowning at him. Will grinned "Just think what a great story this will make for the crew."

Jack smiled at that thought and nodded. Dashing out of the bushes, he made his way up to the house and to the ivy vines. Unfortunately another side effect the rum seemed to be having was memory impairment. On his way there, Jack forgot which window it was he was supposed to go through. Thus he went through the first one on the right, instead of the second. He opened the latch and climbed through it, landing with a loud thump.

'I hope no one heard that.' Jack thought glancing around. Standing up, his gaze swept over the bedroom. 'Now if I was a petticoat, where would I be?' His next opinion made him smirk 'Well wrapped around a warm young strumpets body of course.' He chuckled softly and spotted a petticoat lying on the bed next to a gown. "I guess the gods are smiling down on me right now." he said quietly and tip toed over to the bed.

Jack bent down and picked up the lacey garment. 'It's still warm too.' he thought fingering it.

"Ahh!" someone faintly gasped behind him.

Jack froze and whipped around to came face to face with a young lady he had never clapped eyes on before. 'And that's a damn shame.' he thought taking in the lovely creature standing before him.

She made a pleasant picture with her long dark tresses hanging down and all-around her, and the fresh white night gown that left little to the imagination with its low cut neckline and its snug little waist. He noticed she was a petite little thing

'She'd probably barley come up to my shoulders' His gaze left her body and traveled up to her pretty face.

He noticed with mild surprise that her amber eyes, which where now the size of dinner plates, were outlined in kohl like his. Noting her hair again he was suddenly struck with the urge to run his fingers through it, if only just to see if it was as silky as it looked.

Jack was to busy admiring the girls figure again to notice the absolute look of alarm marring her attractive features. Had the pirate captain been paying attention, he could have prevented the girl from letting lose her earsplitting shriek.

* * *

Wow, that could've gone better. Let's hope things turn out all right for our favorite captian.


	5. Chapter 5 Ruses and haystacks

I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I have no excuses as to why it took so long, so I'm not going to even bother with them. All I can do is hope that you'll forgive me and continue to read on. And if it makes you feel any better, this chapter's longer the the other ones.

* * *

The bight morning light stung her eyes. 'Why does it always have to be so blasted bright here?' she thought grumpily. It had been weeks since that horrid ball and she had met Will and Elizabeth's old "friend".

Flashback

"Katherine! Katherine! Why are you screaming!?" yelled Elizabeth rushing in, brandishing a candlestick like a club. She saw Katherine still holding a broken vase in her hands and breathing heavily, glaring down at something on the floor.

She stepped to the side and saw an unconscious Jack lying face down on the floor. "What in the world-" she exclaimed.

"He was in here fingering me petticoats!" Katherine yelled, vase still raised threateningly and ready should he wake up.

"There's been a big misunderstanding." came a muffled voice from the floor.

She was ready to strike again him again but Elizabeth caught her hand before she could inflict any more damage on him. "Jack what in the seven hells are you doing here!?" Elizabeth demanded, "I thought you were supposed to be with Will!"

"See it's a funny story-" he began, while trying to get shakily to his feet, but Katherine cut him off.

"Wait! You know him?" she asked feeling very confused.

Before Elizabeth could answer a voice called from outside "Jack are you all right? What was all that shrieking?"

Elizabeth stalked over to the window and yelled out "William Turner! Get up here right now! You're in a world of trouble!" Jack started to snicker and she rounded on him "And don't you even think you're off the hook Jack Sparrow!"

Jack held up a hand "Captain love"

"What!?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow"

Well that was the straw that broke the camels back. Elizabeth started shouting at Jack about being an 'insufferable scoundrel of a man' and she wasted no time tearing into Will once he had made his way up the stairs. Needless to say it was a long night for everyone.

End Flashback

Katherine sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. After Elizabeth had finished screaming at the two men, she had made them apologize to her and then kicked them out of the house. According to Will the next morning, Jack had already made sail and left.

"Good ridens" was Elizabeths reply.

Katherine, on the other hand, had been slightly disappointed to hear the news. Of course she didn't voice this opinion to anyone, but she had to admit there was something about the pirate… And after all, it was a once in the lifetime event to meet a famous pirate captain like him, and she had spent the entire time glowering at him. Now she would probably never get the chance for something exciting like that, especially now that she were engaged…

Katherine shuddered at the mere thought of the word.

"What's wrong Kitten? Why the long face?" asked a male voice from behind.

She looked up and saw her childhood friend Jared standing there with a pitchfork in hand. Hearing him use her old nickname brought a small smile to her face.

"There that's better!"

Her smile grew as she looked up at his face and took a moment to study its familiar planes.

It was a handsome one, with a good strong jaw and cheekbones most women could only dream about. He had honest brown eyes with sinfully long lashes and a Roman nose that was slightly crooked from not healing right after the one and only time it had been broken.

It was a little known fact that she was the one who had broken his nose during a game of cricket, when they were children.

He wiped his forehead on his sleeve and asked "So what's got you down in the barn so early in the morning?" Jared had been working as the stable boy for years since his parents had abandoned him.

"It's nothing" she said waving her hands in front of her face.

He shrugged and went back to giving the horses some fresh hay, and you went back to studying him.

He had grown tall over the years and had let his black hair grow out long enough to pull it back into a small ponytail. He had pale skin, that never really tanned no matter how much sun he got, instead he just got a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose that made him look disarmingly innocent; a trait that seemed to clash with the rest of his appearance. Especially since he had grown a thin mustache and goatee, much like Wills.

'Come to think of it, Jared does remind me a lot of Will. If it wasn't for that damn mischievous streak, I'd say they were brothers separated at birth.'

"So any news on your engagement yet?"

'He knows me too well.' Katherine thought glaring up at him.

He looked back at her innocently and asked "What?"

She was about to reply with a smart remark when she heard footsteps and voices approaching the barn door.

Jared's face formed into a hard frown as he dropped the pitchfork and went to check at the door to see whom it was.

"Is it Father? But isn't he not supposed to be back with mother until tonight-"

"Shush!" snapped Jared "I think it's that Admiral of yours. And it looks like he brought a couple of his friends with him"

"What!?" she gasped "It can't be him! I'm here alone and un-chaperoned! He wouldn't dare come to call now"

"It would appear he does dare…" Jared said softly, his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

Katherine went to the door to listen at the crack and the conversation she heard made her blood boil.

"I cannot wait for you gentlemen to lay eyes on my new young bride." Came the Admirals arrogant voice "She is an beauty like no other, and with such a ripe innocence just waiting to be picked by the first man to come around!"

"And lucky you, you happen to be that first man!" jeered one of the men.

"But how can you be sure that she is as innocent as her parents claim?" asked the other one in a snively tone.

The Admirals laughter boomed "You gentlemen can trust me on this one. I have a six sense for these things."

The second mans voice came again "You should with all you experience!" This got all three of them laughing.

"Why those!" for once all of her knowledge of curse words failed Katherine.

She looked over to Jared and saw that his frown had turned into a fierce scowl and his eyes were burning with loathing.

"Besides gentlemen, you know well enough that I would never give my good name to a flight, promiscuous girl."

It was at that moment Katherine's brilliant plan came to her. She knew what a prideful man the Admiral was, and he would never stand for being slighted, especially in front of his friends.

She pulled Jared to the side and looked up at him with pleading eyes "Jared, you're my best friend in the whole world right? And you trust me?"

He looked down at her, still angry and now confused "Of course Katherine."

Katherine wetted her lips and replied with a "Good". Before he could ask her what she was going on about, she tackled him down into the hay and smashed her lips down on his.

Jared pulled away "What are you-!?"

"Please Jared! If you really care about me at all, you'll kiss me!" she cried softly.

He looked up into her beseeching eyes and released what she was trying to accomplish. He nodded stiffly and rolled her underneath himself. When she was about to ask what he was doing he replied with "If were going to do this, we might as well make it look convincing." His old smirk was back in place and he leaned down to lock his lips with hers.

No sooner had he done that did an outraged cry ring out "What is the meaning of this!?" Katherine and Jared pulled apart and saw the Admiral and his two friends standing in the doorway.

Katherine pushed Jared off and hasted to stand up "Admiral! What are you? I didn't know you were coming today!" She was inwardly shocked to hear how guilty her voice really sounded.

The Admiral didn't reply to Katherine's guilty exclamations, he simply stood there turning redder and redder and gave her the full force of behind his icy glare. She shivered for real under that glare and wondered for the first time if maybe this hadn't been the best idea in the world.

In an instant he turned on heel and marched out of the barn, with his two stunned friends following quickly after him.

Later that evening Katherine was in her Fathers study with both of her parents furiously yelling at her. She had tried to explain that it wasn't what it had looked like, that it was all a trick, and that the Admiral was the one at fault here, but they wouldn't here of it. They didn't believe her, and almost outright accused Katherine of being a harlot.

"Your only lucky that the Admiral is still going to take you as his bride!" cried her Mother with her eyes full of malice.

Katherine looked up shocked "What!?"

"Yes, he has graciously agreed to still go through with the wedding." said Katherine's Father frowning at her.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" barked her father.

One of the servants lead none other then the Admiral inside. "Ah, good to see you arrived safely," said your Father with a curt nod "Our daughter has something she would like to say to you. We'll leave you two alone." And with that he led her mother and himself out.

The Admiral looked at the door and then back at Katherine. Before she could say anything to him, he crossed the room with two quick strides and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She let out a shocked cry and he yanked her head upward so she could meet his eyes.

"You little bitch! Do you think that I'm one to be toyed with like that!?" he hissed at her. He gave his fist another sharp tug silencing her protest. "Well one way or another you will be mine, fully intact or not!" He studied her face hard for one long moment, and then he crashed his lips on hers.

Katherine tried to pull away, but his hold on her was much too strong. Giving up on that course of action, she bit down hard on his lips.

He jerked away and brought his hand to his face. When he saw the bright red blood on his fingertips, he slapped her across the face so hard, it sent her stumbling back and left a red streak across her cheek. He shot her an icy glare again and stomped out of the room.

After Katherine was sure he had left, she ran from the study and up to her room and collapsed on the bed. Soon sobs were racking her entire body as her last hopes for freedom died.

* * *

Yikes, that plan backfired just a bit. Now her parents are furious and everyone thinks she's no better then a common whore. Not to mention how much trouble she managed to get poor Jared into. sigh How is any good going to come of this? Read the next one to find out.


	6. Chapter 6 A Daring Rescue and the Plan

A thank you to everyone who have reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: While I have bought all three of the movies, I still sadly do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. But the characters Jared and Katherine do at least belong to me.

* * *

It had been a week since Katherines plan to get out of the engagement had backfired. Since then her parents had literally kept her under lock and key. They had forbid her from going anywhere, they even went as far as not allowing Elizabeth to come over and console her in her hour of need. They refused to believe anything bad she said about the Admiral and thought she was being a selfish brat for not being thrilled to be engaged to him.

'Oh yes Mother and Father, I'm thrilled, thrilled to death!' Katherine thought bitterly.

It was only a matter of days until the wedding, and for once her well of ingenious ideas had run dry.

'Maybe it's for the best, after all it was my stupid trick that got me into this mess in the first place.' And if all this wasn't bad enough, her poorly planned scheme had gotten Jared sacked. 'They didn't even let me say goodbye' she thought for the hundredth time, with angry tears welling up in her eyes.

It was sometime after she had cried herself to sleep, did Katherine wake up with a start. Feeling discombobulated, she jolted up and searched around the room with her eyes to see what had roused her.

"Raise and shine Kitten" came an urgent whisper from her window.

She about jumped out of her skin when she saw Jared had scaled the wall and was dangling by his fingertips. "Jared!" Katherine exclaimed. She rushed over to the window and dragged him inside.

"Easy Kitten, my arm's still attached to my body." He said with one of his trademark easy grins. Which propelled her to scowl and punch him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he said rubbing his newly bruised shoulder.

"It's for scaring me like that!" she nearly shouted. "And what the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

"If you would calm down for a moment, I would explain that."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!?"

Jared silenced Katherine by putting his hand over her mouth "Careful kitten, otherwise I'll have to keep that mouth silent for you."

She did her best imitation of the Admirals glare up at him.

"Well if you prefer it that way, we can finish what you started in the barn- Ouch!" he yelped and snatched his hand away, examining the teeth marks on his palm. "That was completely unnecessary." He said pouting.

"I thought it was completely necessary." She said crossing her arms over her chest "Now tell me why you are here."

"Oh right, well, why was I here?"

"Jared!" she yelled taking a menacing step towards him.

"Only joking love." he said holding up his hands in mock defeat "The reason I am here is to rescue you."

"What!?"

"That's right, now hurry up and pack Kitten, because we need to leave tonight." He said pulling a russet sack out of nowhere and heading over towards her wardrobe.

"Jared, wait!" she yelped latching onto his arm "Please Jared, you have got to listen to reason for once in your life. There is no way I can just run away with you. We would have nowhere to go and no way to support ourselves. We would get caught and then I would be shipped back to the Admiral, and you would be thrown in jail or worse!"

Katherine paused her half hysterical rant to take a deep breath and Jared took that moment of silence to slip in a quiet "Exactly"

"What!?"

"Look, for the last couple of days I have been talking to a man down at the docks. Now he says he is an honest, hard working sailor, but I have got my suspicions otherwise…"

"You mean he's a pirate!?"

"Most likely"

"Jared of all the hair brained ideas you could have come up with this is the one-"

"Think about it! You've already pointed we would be on the run, so why not join his crew?"

"But we've never sailed a day in our lives, and they are pirates! They are dirty, scurvy, unlawful men!" she cried waving her hands in the air.

"Katherine, I have talked to the man, and his crew, and while I do not believe for a moment that they are a law abiding bunch, I do believe they are still good men. Loads better then that Admiral of yours." He said scowling at the mere mention of the wicked man.

She let out a "humph" and sat down on the bed.

"And when it comes to the sailing part, we can learn. Now, we will have all the time in the world to learn anything we please." said Jared pleadingly, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Well what did your 'friend' have to say when you told him I was a woman?" she asked turning to face him.

"I never told him that you were. I wanted to give you that choice."

"What choice?" Katherine asked feeling confused.

"The choice of whether or not you want to pose as a man."

"Jared I can not do that!" she exclaimed

"Come on, you use to do that all the time when we were kids."

"Yes, well, that was before I had a chest and hips!" she said gesturing down at her body.

At that point Jared turned away, suddenly flustered at the mention of her figure. "Like I said, that part is up to you. But regardless of what you chose, we need to leave tonight. So you need to start packing." he said regaining his composure and going back over to her wardrobe.

Katherine put her head in her hands and massaged her temples "Alright, I'm coming." she murmured after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"What was that Kitten?" said Jared turning back to face her with a small smile.

"I said I'm coming!" she yelled with a little bit of her old spirit returning to her voice and eyes.

"Brilliant!" said Jared with his trademark grin back in place.

Katherine chuckled and went over and kneeled down in a corner of her room.

"Kitten, what are you doing?" Jared asked, watching her pry up a loose floorboard.

"Do you remember when we were little and we use to say we would run away and have a grand adventure, just like the ones in the stories Rosie would tell us."

Jared nodded slowly, still not getting what she was trying to hint at.

"Well I use to keep a stash of things we might need if we ever did run off. I haven't touched it in years, but everything should still be useful…" she trailed off pulling up a couple of bundles covered in dust.

Jared nodded again, this time smiling "And just what would this stash include?"

"Well it has some medical herbs curtsey of Rosie," she said holding up a small satchel "A couple pair of breeches, they would be too small for you now, but they might do the trick for me and last, but certainly not least, these!" Katherine cried triumphantly tossing a pair of sabers to him.

"How did you mange to get your hands on these?" asked Jared in mild surprise, pulling a blade out of its sheath and quickly inspecting it.

"My brother just happen to forget about them when he was moving out." she said with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

Jared gave her a disbelieving look.

"Alright, alright so I happen to sneak them out in all the hustle and bustle, but it is not like he would miss them. He has plenty!" she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Be that as it may, do you even know how to use one of these?" said Jared returning the blade to its sheath.

"Yes" she said matter-o-factly.

Jared raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Dear William saw to that one." she said standing back up.

"Ahh"

"Yes, now turn around."

"Why?"

"So I can change into something a little more suitable" she said motioning to the pale yellow gown she had fallen asleep in.

"Are you sure, because I would be more then happy to give you a hand with-"

Katherine held up a hand to stop him "Jared, unless you would like me to start screaming for the constable right this instant, I suggest you stop talking."

"Shutting up"

"Good boy"

* * *

I promise everyone that Jack will be showing up again soon. It's just that there is a couple of ways I could go with the next couple of chapters, and when I figure that out, I'll have more up.


End file.
